Szablon:Music
|editlink =Music |class =series |headerA =Ścieżki dźwiękowe |groupA1 =Oryginalne ścieżki dźwiękowe |contentA1 =''Final Fantasy I & II'' - Final Fantasy III - Final Fantasy IV - Final Fantasy V - Final Fantasy VI - Final Fantasy VII - Advent Children - Dirge of Cerberus - Before Crisis & Last Order - Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VIII - Final Fantasy IX - Final Fantasy X - Final Fantasy X-2 - Final Fantasy XI - Final Fantasy XII - Final Fantasy XIII - Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Final Fantasy XIV (Battle Tracks - Field Tracks - Eorzean Frontiers - Before Meteor - A Realm Reborn - Before The Fall) - ''Final Fantasy Tactics - Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - Final Fantasy Tactics A2 - Vagrant Story - Type-0 - Crystal Chronicles - Ring of Fates - [[Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King & My Life as a Darklord Mini Album|''My Life as a King'' & My Life as a Darklord]] - Echoes of Time - Mystic Quest - The 4 Heroes of Light - Bravely Default: Flying Fairy - Legends - Dimensions - Dissidia - Dissidia 012 - ''Chocobo Racing'' - ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon ~Labyrinth of Forgotten Time~'' - ''Chocobo and the Magic Book Series'' - Unlimited: Verse 1 oraz Verse 2 - The Spirits Within |groupA2 =Przedpremierowe ścieżki dźwiękowe |contentA2 =''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' |groupA3 =Ścieżki dźwiękowe PLUS |contentA3 =''Final Fantasy IV and The After Years'' - Final Fantasy IX - Final Fantasy XI - Final Fantasy XIII - Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII |header |headerB =Fortepian |groupB1 =Fortepianowe kolekcje |contentB1 =''Final Fantasy IV'' - Final Fantasy V - Final Fantasy VI - Final Fantasy VII - Final Fantasy VIII - Final Fantasy IX - Final Fantasy X - Final Fantasy X-2 - Final Fantasy XI - Final Fantasy XII - Final Fantasy XIII |groupB2 =Opery fortepianowe |contentB2 =''Final Fantasy I/II/III'' - Final Fantasy IV/V/VI - Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX |headerC =Remiksy |groupC1 =The Black Mages |contentC1 =''The Black Mages'' - The Black Mages II: The Skies Above - The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight |groupC2 =Albumy aranżacyjne |contentC2 =''Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy'' - Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind - Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon - Final Fantasy V: Dear Friends - Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale - Final Fantasy VII Chips - Final Fantasy VIII Chips - FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII - Final Fantasy IX Chips - Final Fantasy X Chips - White: Melodies of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - Final Fantasy Remix - Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection - Final Fantasy XI Chips - Beer SQ - Battle SQ - Cafe SQ - Final Fantasy Orchestra Album - Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ - SQ Chips - SQ Chips 2 - Luxendarc's Small Diary -''Luxendarc's Big Diary'' - X'mas Collections music from SQUARE ENIX - X'mas Collections II music from SQUARE ENIX - BRA★BRA Final Fantasy Brass de Bravo |headerD =Kolekcje |groupD1 =Kolekcje piosenkowe |contentD1 =''Final Fantasy X Vocal Collection'' - Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Yuna - Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Rikku - Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Paine - Final Fantasy: Pray - Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow - Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba" |groupD2 =Kompilacje |contentD2 =''Final Fantasy Mix'' - Final Fantasy 1987-1994 - Final Fantasy Vinyls - Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition - Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks - Music from FFV and FFVI Video Games - The Best of Final Fantasy 1994 - 1999 - Potion: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy- Final Fantasy S Generation: Official Best Collection - Potion 2: Relaxin' with Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy Finest Box - Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 - Square Enix Battle Tracks V.2 - Square Enix Battle Tracks V.3 - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Reunion Tracks - Final Fantasy XI 8th Anniversary: Memories of Dusk and Dawn - Sword Songs: Final Fantasy XI Battle Collection - Compi de Chocobo |groupD3 =Nagrania koncertowe |contentD3 =''20020220'' - Tour de Japon - More Friends - Distant Worlds - Distant Worlds II - Distant Worlds Returning Home - Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy - A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy |headerE =Muzycy |groupE1 =Artyści i zespoły |contentE1 =Ai Kawashima - Aimee Blackschleger - Angela Aki - Arata Hanyuda - Aundréa L. Hopkins - Ayaka - Bill Muir - Bump of Chicken - Charice Pempengco - Chris Ito - Crystal Kay - Donna Burke - Emiko Shiratori - Faye Wong - Frances Maya - Gackt - Izumi Masuda - Jade Villalon - Joelle - Kana Ueda - Kazco Hamano - KOKIA - Koda Kumi - Kyosuke Himuro - Laure Shang - Leona Lewis - Linked Horizon - Mai Fukui - Máire Breatnach - Marika Matsumoto - Mayuko Aoki - Megumi Ida - Michio Okamiya - Michiyo Honda - Mina - ORIGA - Prima Vista Philharmonic Orchestra - Risa Ohki - RIKKI - Sayuri Sugawara - Shanghai Philharmonic Orchestra - Shootie HG - Susan Calloway - Svetla Krasteva - The Star Onions - Tomoaki Watanabe - Your Favorite Enemies |groupE2 =Kompozytorzy |contentE2 =Elliot Goldenthal - Hitoshi Sakimoto - Junya Nakano - Kenichiro Fukui - Kenji Ito - Keiji Kawamori - Kumi Tanioka - Masashi Hamauzu - Masaharu Iwata - Masayoshi Soken - Mitsuto Suzuki - Naoshi Mizuta - Nobuo Uematsu - Revo - Shirō Hamaguchi - Shirō Sagisu - Takeharu Ishimoto - Taro Hakase - Tsuyoshi Sekito - Yoko Shimomura - Yuji Toriyama - Yuzo Takahashi |headerF =Koncerty i trasy koncertowe |contentF1 =Dear Friends -Music from Final Fantasy- - Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy - Final Symphony - Final Symphony II - A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy - Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy - VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy - Luxendarc Kikō - Game Symphony Japan: Final Fantasy VII }} Category:Navboxy